


Seducing Sirius Black

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Big Dick Sirius, Cause magic, Dirty Talk, Dominant Sirius Black, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, It worked, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, orgasms result in stuff breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: Hermione has fancied Sirius for quite some time.For his birthday, she decides to finally do something about it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 44
Kudos: 472
Collections: Strictly Sirimione





	Seducing Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmiMendal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/gifts).



> Two fics in two days?! Something must be wrong. 
> 
> This was written for AmiMendal! HAPPY BIRTHDAY. (even tho I'm about a week late lol) Hopefully, the smut makes up for it ;)
> 
> Thank you to LunaRavenclaw9 for betaing!! <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50092060383/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione heard the click of the door as it snapped shut, and she quickly set about adjusting the black silk slip. The lace hem barely brushed the tops of her thighs, leaving the bare skin of her legs wholly exposed to the chilled air of Grimmauld Place. 

She wanted this moment to be perfect; she had been working towards it for weeks. After a small drinking game, in which Harry lost, and Hermione won, her drunken friend confessed that Sirius liked her. Harry already knew of Hermione's personal infatuation with the man, as did the man in question. She certainly wasn't subtle and had all but told Sirius that she fancied him. 

Of course, being Harry's godfather meant he always kept her at arm's length. As if breathing the same air as her would cause people across Wizarding London to be scandalized. 

Hermione suspected it was the age difference, but she had no qualms on that matter. At forty-three, he was still the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. She didn't know whether it was breeding or lifestyle, but he certainly had no issue staying trim; the man was like a walking Adonis. 

Sirius had his faults, to be sure. It could be extremely hard to have an earnest conversation, as everything was typically treated as a giant joke—though she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy  _ some  _ of his quips. 

The sound of approaching footsteps made her heart race from where she stood in the kitchen, and when she spied the familiar head of shoulder-length black tresses, her breath stuttered in her chest. 

Sirius took in her attire, and his sharp grey eyes darkened as they roamed over her exposed skin. "Hermione, what are you doing?" 

Hermione swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "Welcome home." 

"Welcome home?" Sirius huffed a laugh and leant against the kitchen door frame. "Why are you dressed like that?" 

Hermione clenched her jaw at Sirius's relaxed demeanour. It was certainly  _ not  _ the reaction she hoped for. "It's your birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to give you your present early. I don't think I'll have the chance to at the party." 

Sirius's eyes crinkled as a broad grin spread across his face from beneath his trimmed beard. "I wouldn't have minded seeing you try. Would've made for one hell of a party." 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sirius!" Hermione shouted, her anger rising tenfold at his lack of placidity. "I'm trying to seduce you!" 

"Are you?" Sirius asked in sarcastic fascination. "Well, please, don't let me stop you. Do continue." He swept his arm through the air as he gestured towards her. 

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. How could she have expected him to take this seriously? He never took anything seriously. 

"Forget it." She said, grabbing her coat from the nearby chair. "This was obviously a mistake." 

Hermione turned her back to him and began to slip her arms through sleeves. A sudden weight on her shoulder made her stop, and she turned to find Sirius directly behind her, a small smile still pulling his face. His eyes, however, were in sharp contrast to the rest of his humorous approach. 

They looked...hungry. 

"So quick to give up?" His voice came out in a whisper, and his fingers began to trail up her shoulder and over her neck, pushing her curls to the side. 

Hermione sucked in a breath, goosebumps breaking over her body as he gently brushed her skin. "Y-you don't seem interested." 

Sirius gave a light snort. "Please, you and I both know that isn't true, Min." His fingers barely touched her as his hand roamed down her exposed back, but it felt as if his caress was a trail of fire that set her skin ablaze. 

He leant forward, his breath warm against her ear as he spoke. "I don't think you could handle me, little lion. My tastes aren't exactly commonplace." 

Hermione whipped around, dropping her coat to the floor. Sirius stepped back in surprise at her sudden movement. 

"Is that why you've ignored my past advances? I already know what you like, Sirius!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Harry told me every—"

"What, exactly, did Harry say?" Sirius's voice low and hard, a bite to the words that Hermione was sure would result in Harry being thoroughly yelled at tomorrow. 

"That you like it rough, that you like to fuck your witches when they're tied up, that you like to spank and say dirty things." Hermione's voice wavered, so unused to speaking so plainly about such private things. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but her sex-life in comparison was plain old vanilla. 

Sirius looked taken aback for a moment before his eyes darkened and his mouth pulled into an unusually hard line. "And how does that information make  _ you  _ feel?"

Sirius's eyes took her in, and it felt as though the grey orbs looked straight through to her hammering heart. His hand rested on the long dining table, a Black family signet ring wrapped around his middle finger, and the tapping of the metal as he drummed his fingers filled the kitchen. 

A chill ran down her spine as his gaze raked up her body, and she felt heat pool in her lower abdomen when she saw him notice her hardened nipples beneath the silk fabric. 

"If you want to find out, count to thirty," she whispered. "And then follow me to your room." 

Hermione swept by him like a breeze, nose filling with the scent of his woodsy cologne and the leather of his jacket. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked through the door, and when it swung shut, she finally allowed herself a deep breath. A small buzz filled her head when she mounted the stairs, blood and magic thrumming through her veins in nervous anticipation. 

Coming to Sirus's door, she quickly stepped through and gently shut it behind her. Her hands shook, and she took a moment to rest against the door and calm herself. 

Hermione walked forward to the king-sized, metal-framed bed and climbed on top, securing her ankles to the fabric cuffs she had attached to the posts earlier. Mumbling a quick wandless spell, the cuffs at the top of the bed secured to her wrists and pulled her arms above her head. 

As she stretched across the sheets and settled into a comfortable position, the door opened, and Sirius trailed in, closing it and leaning against the wood. 

Hermione smirked, despite the nervous jolt in her stomach. "That was only twenty seconds." 

Sirius walked forward, reaching out to tightly grip the black metal bar of the footboard. He looked down at her with a heated gaze, smirking beneath his beard. "I'm not a patient man." 

Hermione felt like prey trapped as he prowled around the bed, his fingers brushing over the metal bars and bindings that held her ankle. A trail of fire followed his thumb as it met her skin, and she sucked in a breath when he continued up her leg. 

He was toying with her, and she could play this game too. 

Adjusting her hips, Hermione moved in just the right way to expose the fact that beneath her silk slip, she was completely nude. 

Sirius let out an audible growl, the sound so loud it vibrated in her chest, and wrapped his hand fully around her calf. The warmth of his palm, and the rough calluses of his skin, sent a shock straight to her core. 

"This is my present?" His voice was low, deep, and  _ Merlin  _ the things it did to Hermione. 

"Yes." She breathed out as his hand started its slow slide upwards again. 

His fingers brushed the edge of the lace trim, and Hermione let a breath loose through her nose as his pinky caught the top of her pelvis. Sirius was so close, so utterly close to touching her, but he was as much a canine as his animagus. 

And canine's like the chase as much as the catch. 

The silk of her dress caused a layer of goosebumps to break over her skin as Sirius pushed it up, exposing her to the cold air of his bedroom. He pushed it higher, right over her chest, and she watched his eyes darken further at her hardened nipples. A finger drew a line over the peak of her breasts, nail gently scraping skin, and Hermione let out a small moan when he brushed over her nipple. 

Suddenly, Sirius withdrew, muttered a  _ Finite Incantatum _ , and her bindings released and dropped to the floor. 

"Sirius, what are you—" 

"Take the dress off." His tone was stern and final. 

The command made Hermione whimper. 

She followed his instructions, sat up and pulled the liquid fabric off, tossing it to the floor. Sirius quickly followed suit, dragging the cotton shirt over his head and unbuttoning his black muggle jeans. Their eyes never broke contact as he pulled them down his legs, revealing he was also utterly bare beneath the rough fabric. 

A smirk tugged at his lips as Hermione drank in the sight of his hard length and trimmed body. "Normally I'd ask for a wine and dine first, but I suppose I can let it slide just this once." 

Despite the tension in the air, Hermione let out a huff of a laugh. 

Sirius crawled toward her on the bed, the smirk still on his face though his eyes held the same hunger they showed in the kitchen earlier. Without a moment's hesitation, he captured her lips, the beard tickling her face as she let out a squeak of surprise. His tongue swept into her mouth expertly, and she tried to meet him movement for movement—even as her body turned to a puddle beneath him. 

His fingers tangled in her curls, pulling her mouth more firmly against his to the point of pain. Their teeth clashed together as the kiss turned fervent, and when Hermione bit Sirius's bottom lip, he let out a low groan. 

Hermione's pulse sang in her veins. If her life ended right now, she would die a happy woman. This was all she ever wanted from him, even just a kiss. But now, here they lay, completely naked and pressed together as his touch covered every single inch of her skin. His fingers moved lower over her stomach, tickling the smooth surface of her pelvis. They stopped their downward momentum, and Sirius pulled from their kiss to look at her. 

"Do you want this, little lion?" 

Hermione nodded just once, and Sirius wasted no time in reclaiming her lips, his fingers moving further south to the slick between her legs. 

When that first finger pushed inside of her, she let out a breathy "Fuck" that had Sirius laughing against her lips. 

"Oh, what a dirty mouth you have. Shall we see what else can I get you to say?" Sirius trailed wet kisses down her neck, slowly moving his finger out of her and back in again. "Do you want me to make you beg? Or have you tell me how good it feels?" 

Sirius's words caused something to tighten in her lower abdomen that had her moaning another "Fuck" when he added another finger. 

"Tell me how much you want me." He used that same demanding tone as he did when he told her to remove her dress, and it made Hermione turn to putty in his hand. 

"S-so much." She moaned out, a small seed of awkwardness planting in her chest that stopped her from elaborating. 

Sirius laughed against her neck, "Go on, Min. Don't be shy. How much do you want me?" 

Frustrated at the fact that his fingers stilled inside of her as he awaited her answer, Hermione bit out. "So much that I used to touch myself and fantasize that it was you, alright?" She slapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened. 

Sirius raised his head, looking at her with a mixture of surprise, awe, and undeniable lust. "What?" 

"W-well I-I..." 

Sirius withdrew and sat back on his knees, pulling his fingers from her—much to her chagrin. "Show me." 

Hermione gave him a shocked look. "Excuse me?" 

"Touch yourself. Show me what you do." His cock twitched as his eyes roamed her body, still spread on the sheets where they had been tangled together. "I want to see." 

That damned tone again had Hermione moving her hand downwards before she even knew what she was doing. Expertly, she plunged them into her soaked core, the other hand coming up to roll a nipple between her fingers. Sirius watched her ministrations, a large hand going to his erection to slowly stroke himself while her fingers moved within her. 

Hermione pulled her fingers out, soaked with her wetness and circled hotly around her clit, moaning as a wave of pleasure crested over her body. 

Sirius reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions. He leant forward and captured her fingers in his mouth, sucking the taste of her off her skin. His tongue circled around the digits, the hot muscle leaving a path of fire that shot desire down her arm and spine. They maintained eye contact through it all, and Hermione knew those grey orbs were going to cause some exciting dreams for the next few nights. Maybe forever. 

Pulling her fingers from his mouth, he pushed her hand to the side and held it to the bed as he lied down in front of her, lips only inches from her core. 

When his tongue drew a heated line across her sensitive flesh, Hermione swore for the third time. A string of expletives left her mouth while he feasted on her as if he were a starving man, and she a feast of his favourite foods. 

Hermione's eyes shut tightly as she climbed higher and higher to the peak, small pants and low moans leaving her lips while Sirius did things with his tongue she had only read about in erotica books. Both of her hands now pulled and pinched at her nipples, adding to her pleasure tenfold. Sirius had her thighs spread apart, his large palms squeezing the fatty flesh and mixing a small bit of pain with the pleasure. 

When he darted his tongue into her opening, she combusted. 

A small vase that sat on the nightstand exploded in an array of ceramic shards. The glass of a picture frame hanging on the wall cracked into a spiderweb design. 

Sirius lifted his head, a cocky smirk spreading his lips. "That good, eh? Can't say I've ever made a witch do  _ that  _ before." 

Hermione lay panting, still working through the orgasm as it left her body feeling weightless. Sirius climbed up to meet her lips, his beard and moustache coated in her slick. The idea of tasting herself made her hesitant, but when his tongue slipped inside her mouth, it only made her want more. 

Reaching forward to grasp his length, she felt Sirius take a stifled breath as her hand wrapped around him. He was so thick she could only just touch the tips of her fingers together, and the thought of that being inside her, stretching her, caused a new heat to settle between her legs. 

Sirius peppered wet kisses over her cheek and jaw, "How do you want me, little lion?" 

Hermione thought for a moment, and there was one position she had yet to experience that she truly was curious about. "Could we try... I believe it's called doggy?" 

"You've never done doggy?" Sirius pulled back to look at her, eyes widened in surprise. He must have forgotten that though she was a woman of twenty-three, she was still quite inexperienced. 

"N-no." Hermione stuttered, embarrassment heating her cheeks. 

Sirius growled, captured her lips in a swift and heated kiss, and sat up, placing both hands on her hips. "Flip over on your knees, arse up in the air, and face in the pillow." 

Hermione scrambled to follow his instructions, and once in position, chewed on her thumb in a bout of nervousness. It was a bit uncomfortable being so on display, but as Sirius pressed a finger between her folds, she forgot all about it. 

And fuck as he pumped them in and out, she forgot her own damned  _ name _ . 

Thrusting her hips back against his hand, Hermione bit on her knuckle, trying to keep the moans at bay. A sudden slap to her arse cheek had her yell out in shock, and she released the finger from between her teeth. 

"Did I tell you to keep quiet?" Sirius asked in a sober tone, though Hermione would bet there was a wide grin plastered to his face. 

"No." She breathed out, and she felt his hand caress the spot that stung. His hand moved higher as the fingers inside of her curled, touching a place deep within that had her moaning low and loud. 

"That's better," Sirius said as his hand pressed on the small of her back. "Now, arch." 

Hermione complied, pushing her arse out, so it raised even more in the air. 

"What a good little lion you are," he praised, continuing to rub gently over her skin, squeezing her arse cheek in his large hand. "So willing and obedient, do you like being told what to do?" 

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat, and the small praises he gave her, a warmth settling in her chest. "Yes."

Fuck, she  _ loved  _ it. 

"Do you think you're ready for me yet?" Sirius asked, curling his fingers inside her again. She let out a small mewl as he pulled them out entirely and pressed them back in as far as they could go. 

"Please," she whispered, shifting her hips in an attempt to get his fingers to move faster. Sirius pressed his fingers into her at a glacial pace, teasingly, like he wanted to take as long as possible. 

It was driving her mad. 

When she shifted her hips again, a crack slapped over her unmarked arse cheek, causing her to suck in a breath. It was harder than the last one, and she knew there would be a bright red handprint covering her skin. 

"You still want this, Hermione? Do you still want me to fuck you?" Sirius's voice was rough as if he expected her to say no, to tell him she was done and leave. 

Well, she would have to make sure he knew exactly how much she wanted this. 

"I want you to fuck me however you want, Sirius." Hermione forced her tone to stay unwavering so that he knew she meant it. "I want you to take me, use me, stretch me and—oh!" 

While she had been talking—her head turned and pressed into the pillow so that she couldn't see what Sirius was doing—he had moved and lined himself to her entrance. He pushed against her core, still dripping with desire and raised in the air for his enjoyment. Sirius moved his cock against her clit and coated it in her wetness, moving back to her opening. 

When he began to press in, Hermione cried out. 

When he filled her so fully and perfectly, she swore no amount of muggle sex toys would ever make her feel like this. 

When he moved back out and pressed in again, she forgot the year.

Sirius gripped her hips, his long fingers wrapping around her waist and holding her steady as he began to increase his speed. The sounds of grunts leaving his lips mixed with her own moans, and when he slapped a hand over her arse again, she yelped and swore. 

"Fuck, Sirius. Fuck, fuck fuck," she mumbled, while he pounded into her. Now she knew why most women loved this position; she could feel every inch of him as he moved, and it allowed him to hit spots deep within her. 

She was so close to her orgasm, but it was just out of reach. Frustrated, she moved her hand between her legs and circled her clit with the tips of her fingers, her other hand tangling in her curls and pulling. The pain helped ground her with the pleasure, but Sirius pulled the arm that rubbed her clit, wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pressed her arm into the mattress. 

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?" He whispered hotly into her ear as he leant forward, thrusting shallow and deep within her. 

Hermione whimpered, she was so close to coming, had been just at the cusp when Sirius pulled her hand away. 

Sirius sat back on his knees, tangled his hands in her curls and yanked, forcing her to sit up straight as he pulled her back to his chest. She cried out, in both pain and pleasure as she now sat in his lap. The new position had him full seated inside her, and  _ fuck  _ did it feel  _ magnificent _ . 

"I want you to ride me, little lion," Sirius grunted, thrusting his hips up into her. "Ride me like a good girl, and I promise I'll make you come." 

Hermione panted, using her knees to lift herself and drop back down. Both she and Sirius groaned when he filled her fully again, and the hand tangled in her curls pulled a little harder. Hermione placed her hands on Sirius's thighs and began to bounce. She could feel her arse slapping against his pelvis with each downward movement, and his free hand squeezed the flesh before circling to rub at her clit. 

When Sirius leant forward to bite her shoulder, Hermione came undone. 

It was harder than the last one, and she heard a distant pop of a lightbulb. In fact, she swore she could hear quite a  _ few  _ pops. 

Clenching around him, her vision black as she squeezed her eyes shut, she bounced a few more times atop him before her legs turned to jelly beneath her. The come down from her orgasm hit her hard, and Sirius pushed her forward, back into their original position, her head hitting the pillow in a daze. 

He thrust in her harder and faster than before, the sounds of slapping flesh, and grunts and moans filled the room. Pulling her arse cheeks apart, Sirius moved harder, lifting a leg to aide him. 

Hermione didn't know how, but somehow she came again, aided by the quick movements and forceful nature in which Sirius was currently fucking her. She cried out and clenched around him and with a few more thrusts, Sirius followed suit, pressing even deeper than Hermione thought was possible. Something shattered in the distance, but Hermione couldn't place the sound to an object.

She could feel the way his cock throbbed as he spilt inside her, the grunts of pleasure he gave caused goosebumps to coat her skin. As he came down from his peak, he moved lazily, riding out his orgasm with panted breaths. 

Pulling out, Sirius dropped onto his back beside her, placing a hand over his heart and staring at the ceiling as he tried to calm his breathing. Hermione stretched her legs out and spread on her belly, watching Sirius. Now done, thoughts of  _ ‘What now?’ _ and  _ ‘What if? _ ’ raced through her mind. Would he tell her to leave? What if he didn't want anything more from her? Did she just ruin their friendship? 

"Sirius I—"

"Hermione—"

They both started at the same time, and Sirius let out a chuckle while Hermione cracked a smile. 

"Hermione," Sirius said again, reaching a hand out to twirl one of her curls around a finger. "Was this  _ just  _ a birthday present?" 

Hermione sat up, looking at him with a pinched expression. "If it's all you want it to be. But I—"

"Because Christmas is coming up soon, and there are several things I'd like." 

Sirius cracked a broad smile, and Hermione felt hope flutter in her chest. Dropping the curl, Sirius traced a finger along her jaw and across her cheek, pulling her bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Why didn't you want to use the cuffs earlier?" Hermione asked, the question niggling in her mind since he vanished them. 

"Because I didn't want the first time with you to be quite so restrictive," Sirius answered simply, dropping his hand to the bed. "But next time maybe..." 

And there it was, the answer Hermione had wished for. There would be a next time. 

"Well, maybe I can think of something for Christmas..." 

Sirius growled, moving to pull Hermione into his arms. "I'm not waiting until Christmas; I don't even think I could wait another hour." 

He leant forward and captured her lips in a toe-curling kiss that had both of them sighing with relief. 

Pulling back, he smirked. "But is there any way that you can turn off that little thing you do where you destroy my stuff when you come? I may have money, Min, but I'm not sure my vaults could take me having to replace everything multiple times a day." 

Hermione's cheeks heated, and Sirius laughed, pulling her on top of him for another kiss. 

She promised to try to figure out how to stop it, but Hermione supposed she'd have to open an account at the furniture store, Bewitched Beds and Baubles.

Because when she came again minutes later, the legs of his nightstand  _ might  _ have splintered into shards. 

  
  



End file.
